1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to swimming pool accessories and, more particularly, to a system for interchangeably attaching umbrellas, tables, stools, benches, games, and other accessories to a base structure that is disposed above the water proximate a swimming pool or other type of aquatic environment.
The need for attaching underwater accessories, such as an umbrella or a table or a bench or stool or game in the water are addressed in the aforementioned patent application. However, there is a need to be able to interchange accessories from a location that is disposed under the water (such as in a swimming pool or hot tub) to a location that is above the water and proximate the swimming pool or hot tub.
The utility of umbrellas and benches, stools, tables, and games are well known both in and out of the water. When people are in a swimming pool, they may well enjoy the use of an umbrella and bench for a respite, for example.
However, at other times the need for the bench or umbrella in the water will be lessened and, at times, they will not be needed in the water at all. Perhaps, during such times, the guests will prefer to congregate on dry land proximate the swimming pool where they will still have need of an umbrella and bench or other type of poolside accessory.
Above ground accessories, for example, umbrellas and benches, stools, tables, etc. are normally placed on the ground (or on a concrete or a tiled surface that is disposed proximate the swimming pool or hot tub) and are retained in position by gravity. Often times the table alone will support the umbrella which is typically located in the center thereof.
When there is wind these accessories may move and become damaged. They can also be bumped and tipped over. It is advantageous to be able to secure poolside accessories in place, where desired.
It is important to note that when poolside accessories are used in the water, these accessories weigh less than they do on dry land and, quite likely, are not stable unless they are anchored in place. While they are more heavy when they are out of the water, they still need to be anchored.
Furthermore, the use of a pedestal that is secured to a base on land (i.e., out of the water) can greatly simplify these structures. Inherent stability is provided by this type of a mounting. Accordingly, there is far less need for consideration of how to stabilize these accessories on land.
Typical prior methods for stabilizing land-based structures have included, among others, the use of a two three or four-legged structure to support chairs, benches, tables, etc. Basketball posts and other types of sport related support structures are often embedded in a poured concrete base and are therefore permanently affixed to the base at a particular location.
This leads to another need for a versatile poolside accessory attachment system for use on land (out of the water) that is adapted to support various poolside accessories.
A basketball support structure (for example) may normally be disposed at grade level adjacent to a swimming pool where people in the water attempt to shoot baskets. When a congregation of people wish to socialize by the swimming pool, it is desirable to move the basketball support structure to a more remote location.
Children, for example, can play basketball on land or at another end of the swimming pool while the adults who are congregating at a preferred area adjacent to the swimming pool can relax without fear arising from the intensity of having basketballs continue to periodically hurtle past them.
Also, there is a need to maximize the demands of the moment without having to make redundant purchases of poolside accessories. If normally there is one umbrella and table above ground and one disposed in the swimming pool then, when a larger number of guests arrive such as during a wedding reception or other type of social gathering, the need for above ground accessories will increase.
If the maximum number of above ground accessories were always present above ground, then the area would likely appear cluttered with benches and umbrellas, games, stools, and tables when fewer people are present.
Sometimes, people will not want to play in the water for any number of reasons. For example, some people may have water phobia issues and may not wish to enter the water to play a game such as either volley ball or basketball but would be willing to play if the game was played on dry land.
Also, the temperature may be such that some would find it too chilly to enter the water but would be content to stay on land. Therefore, there is a need to be able to remove an aquatic accessory that is disposed in the water and to use that accessory out of the water.
Conversely, if a game or accessory were permanently attached above ground (so as to resist movement by the wind) there will be times when people would prefer to play that game or have that accessory disposed in the water.
Clearly, the ability to detach any of the above accessories to provide an open above ground area and to use them either in the water or on land is desirable.
Also, having a capability to be able to substitute one type of a poolside accessory for another on land, such as being able to readily substitute a tetherball structure in the same location adjacent to a swimming pool that was occupied by the basketball structure would be especially useful and desirable. People either in the water or on land could play different games on demand at the same location.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a poolside accessory attachment system that includes a base or plurality thereof that are attached at grade level on dry land to which a variety of poolside accessories, such as are mentioned hereinbefore and hereinafter, are detachably-attachable with respect to the base and which may be interchangeably used with similar types of bases that are disposed underwater.
Clearly, such a system would be especially useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Above water use of umbrellas or tables and other types of poolside accessories are, in general, known. However, these types of devices, once installed, are either permanently installed or they are portable above ground and are not adaptable for attachment to a base that is disposed underwater or they have other limitations as are briefly discussed herein.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, may have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a poolside accessory attachment system that can be used proximate a swimming pool.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a poolside accessory attachment system that can be used proximate a hot tub.
Another object of the invention is to provide a poolside accessory attachment system that includes a base that disposed on land and above the water and which can receive and support an accessory that is attached thereto.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a poolside accessory attachment system that includes a base adapted to detachably receive an accessory that is useful in an aquatic environment.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a poolside accessory attachment system that can be used to attach a support pedestal to a base that is disposed on land.
Still yet one further desirable object of the invention is to provide a poolside accessory attachment system that can be used to interchange a support pedestal intermediate a first base that is disposed on land with a second base that is disposed underwater.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a poolside accessory attachment system that includes a support pedestal, that is detachably attachable to a base.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a poolside accessory attachment system that can secure a table to a base that is disposed proximate an aquatic environment, such as near a swimming pool or hot tub.
One other important object of the invention is to provide a poolside accessory attachment system that can secure an umbrella to a base that is disposed proximate an aquatic environment, such as near a swimming pool or hot tub.
One further important object of the invention is to provide a poolside accessory attachment system that can secure a bench to a base that is disposed proximate an aquatic environment, such as near a swimming pool or hot tub.
One still further important object of the invention is to provide a poolside accessory attachment system that can secure a stool to a base that is disposed proximate an aquatic environment, such as near a swimming pool or hot tub.
Yet one more important object of the invention is to provide a poolside accessory attachment system that can secure a support for a game to a base that is disposed proximate an aquatic environment, such as near a swimming pool or hot tub.
One still further especially important object of the invention is to provide a poolside accessory attachment system that includes a base disposed at grade level and having a twist-on and twist-off type of a mounting system for attaching and detaching a support pedestal.
Briefly, a poolside accessory attachment system for use proximate an aquatic environment that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a base attached to a structure above the water with its top nearly flush with the grade surface to which it is attached. The base includes a method to detachably-attach a support pedestal thereto. The support pedestal is adapted to provide support for a variety of devices that are attached thereto. For example, it can provide support for an umbrella (to provide shade) or for a table, or for both simultaneously. The support pedestal can also provide support for a stool to sit on or, when used in concert with at least one additional base, a bench. It can be used to support any desired device, including a variety of games. For example the support pedestal when attached to the base can be used to support a basketball hoop and backboard. As the support pedestal is detachable apart from the base, it can be removed to provide an open area or it can be replaced when desired by another support pedestal adapted to provide an alternative benefit. According to a preferred embodiment, the support pedestal is adapted to twist on or off from the base and uses a type of xe2x80x9cbayonetxe2x80x9d mounting system. The base is attached to a structure, typically concrete, and the pedestal support is detachably-attachable thereto. The base is also adapted for use underwater. When additional bases are installed underwater, the support pedestal (and any poolside accessory that is attached thereto) is adapted for use in the water.